


Us

by Backlighting



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们俩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> 给亲爱的toi的生日贺文。

Jason试图平稳急促的呼吸频率，他把鼻尖紧贴在Tim的颈侧，却又刻意将呼出气的过程拖曳得极为缓慢。当炙烫的呼息抚上Tim发烫的肌肤，Jason享受Tim在他怀中轻微地颤抖——透过光裸的背脊和胸膛丶透过他们下身仍紧贴在一起的部位，一阵阵地传过来。过高的体温蒸腾黏腻的汗水，他吸气时则像捕食猎物一般，带有浓厚的侵略性并且伺机而动，情欲的味道和沐浴露的香味交缠在一起渗入他的鼻腔。

心跳声宛若鼓点敲打在他的耳膜上，久久无法平复。Jason咽了一口唾沫，正要收紧手臂的力道时，他怀中的Tim却动了起来。他半硬的性器因为突然的动作离开了对方紧致的内里，顺道捎出一些湿意。

床单摩擦的声音稍微掩盖过Tim细微的呻吟，他很快地坐起了身，濡湿的发梢如同鞭子扫过Jason的侧脸，留下轻微的痛楚。

Jason伸手去捞Tim的腰，却只抓到滑腻的布料。另一端被施了点巧劲轻扯，冰冷的衬衫袖子像是蛇一样从他的指缝之间滑了开。情欲的热度依然萦绕在眼眶，Jason尝试让眼神聚焦。Tim坐在床边在被单里翻找着自己的那件衬衫，口中喃喃自语着什麽他听不太清，细腻又沙哑的声线传到耳里转变成了另类的情话。

Jason想让Tim别找了，就算找着了，扣子八成也被扯坏了。在他开口之前，Tim抓起那件属於Jason的衬衫随意地套上了。衣摆刚好盖过挺俏的臀部，Tim站起身时踉跄了一下，露出的白皙腿根上布满红痕，有些已经转青了。

Jason用手肘撑着床铺，侧过身看着Tim。他每挪动一次步伐，那些痕迹就在Jason的视线中晃荡几次。躲在衬衫底下的白浊终究也藏不住，贴着Tim结实的腿部线条，逗留似地缓缓流了下来。

Jason眯起眼，乾脆地坐起身。Tim在卧房的另一头摸到了笔记型电脑，顺手拿起一旁的烟盒和打火机抛给了Jason。

Jason接住打火机，烟盒无声地落到枕头边。他盘起了腿，抽出一根烟抿在唇边，颤抖的大拇指却掰不好打火机的钮。火光在他眼里忽明忽灭，Jason咂了下舌，已经回到床边的Tim把电脑扔到床上，夺过Jason手中的打火机，稳稳当当地点燃了火焰。

“你就不能消停下来，”Jason抬手将汗湿的浏海往脑後一拨，叼着烟凑近Tim手边，话语中带有几分咬牙切齿的味道，“哪怕一天。” 

烟头顺利地燃上，Jason抬眼看向Tim，对方酡红的脸颊明显和他一样还带着情欲的热度。Tim俯视着他，睫毛在眼下覆盖一片好看的阴影。他抿着红肿的唇站在床边，手中还捏着银色的打火机。Jason用手指夹住了香烟，深吸了一口气，把烟雾全吐在Tim的脸上。

白雾触碰到他的眉眼，擦着微红的眼梢向外飘散开来。Jason呼吸一滞，险些被烟呛到，他闷咳一声，伸手攫住Tim的手腕，把人拉往床上。

“你忘了我给你看过的研究？”Tim反问，打火机被他扔到床头柜上。他掀开了电脑，按下启动钮。

Jason翻了翻白眼，他多麽想忘记，但每场性事结束，他们的温存长不过十分钟，Tim总急急火火地抄来一台笔记本，把自己投入到繁复的工作或各式各样的任务之中。要不然就是不好好睡觉，总要闹腾一个小时才会有睡意。

——发泄完欲望，精疲力尽後倒头大睡？没有。

——亲昵地抱在一起讲情话？没有。

这些都不是他们。

Jason用手臂环过Tim的腰，拖着对方坐到了自己腿间。残存着热度的温暖肌肤再次贴在了一起。Jason心里那股渴望肌肤相碰的躁动刚平复下来，就听见Tim像是学者一般地说道：“研究认为，性爱也是大脑锻炼的一种方式。在性爱过程中，人的大脑会同时发生四种不同的有助於锻炼思维能力的化学反应。性爱结束後，人体血清素水平的升高还有助於创造性思维的提升。”

Jason盯着Tim的发旋，虽然他故作正经地说这些话，但沙哑嗓音仍裹着一层厚厚的情欲痕迹。不管是咬字还是尾音，都如同羽毛一般挠着Jason的心口。

“所以我无法控制我自己，有什麽比这个时候更适合解决我手里那些工作——Jay？”Tim侧过头来，湛蓝双眸蒙着水气，比平时更似大海；他的眼珠子一转，浪潮就在他眼里来回波动。

Jason扣住Tim的手腕，情不自禁地把脸凑了上去。他的鼻尖倚着Tim挺立的鼻梁缓慢地呼吸，心跳却像狂奔似地猛跳。Tim没有挣扎，手指轻轻搭在他的手背上。他俩谁都没闭上眼，嘴唇贴得极近，像是一场互不相让的角力。

Jason在Tim唇边耳语，半威胁地说道：“你就没想过我也没办法控制我自己。”他说的是肯定句。Tim眨了眨眼，长睫毛刷过Jason的下眼睑。Jason心头一痒，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐Tim的上唇，後者微微张口，含住了他的舌尖。

“我当然想过。”他们贴紧的唇让Jason感受到Tim的嘴角正微微上扬，他也捕捉到了Tim眼中闪过的狡黠，於是Jason挑挑眉，泄愤一般地啃咬Tim的唇。Tim吃痛一声，Jason松开了他的手腕，侧过身狠狠地吸了一口烟，心跳这才又缓了下来。

Tim抱怨几声，拨开了Jason的肩膀，从床头柜上摸到一副黑框眼镜。戴上眼镜後他调出电脑中的档案，开始在键盘上敲敲打打。

隔着柔软的枕头，Jason给自己挪了舒服的姿势靠在床头，再拦着Tim的腰把人拖往自己怀中。

Jason搂着Tim劲瘦的腰身，在他身後静静地抽着烟。他们刚在一起那会儿，他的理智总熬不过邪火一般的性欲，有几次Tim从他怀中挣脱开来，他发了狠，直接把人做到昏了过去，但事後心疼的也终究是他自己。久而久之，他开始能控制胸口那团属於情欲馀韵，灼而不伤的温度。大部分时候他会陪着Tim烧掉最後的体力和灵感把工作了结，但有时候他实在扛不住睡意，手臂搭着Tim的大腿，就这麽听着规律的键盘敲打声沉沉入睡。

Tim的肤色是很好看的象牙白，Jason的衬衫对他来说过大了，此时他低头专注地看着萤幕，露出平时被昂贵定制西装掩盖的漂亮後颈，衬着潮湿的黑色发尾，Jason盯着那小片肌肤，懊恼自己怎麽忘记在上头留下一点痕迹。於是他倾身向前，穿过缭绕的烟雾吻上Tim的後颈。他用了点力，离开时满意地看见一小块肌肤被渲染成艳丽的红。

Tim转过头来不满地瞪了他一眼，他回以一个挑衅的笑，Tim没理他，重新投入工作当中。反正Tim上班以前，要替他在脖子上抹上遮瑕也是Jason的责任；得跑到专柜去，顶着销售小姐怪异的视线挑选合适色号遮瑕膏的也是Jason。

Jason将烟捻熄在斜後方的烟灰缸上，伸手撩起被Tim坐得皱巴巴的衬衫後摆。探进里头时Tim反射性地抖了一下，Jason的手指摸到Tim的右侧腹部，上面有一道愈合不久的新伤疤，肉是刚长的，粉嫩且有些凹凸不平。

Jason收回手，把下巴倚在对方的右肩上，电脑的萤幕倒映出他们俩紧靠的脸庞。

Tim脸颊残留的馀温暖烘烘的，Jason凝视着他好看的侧脸，故作慵懒地问道：“还要多久？”

Tim的眼神飘了过来。在他沉默的短短几秒钟内，隔着一层透明的镜片，Jason从他的眼里看见疑惑的情绪变成了犹豫，最後变成了然，而了然之中还带着藏不住的暖意。

Tim按下了存档键，Jason把眼神转开，装作没注意到文件中的字尾断在句子中央的一个单字上。Tim关掉页面，啪地阖上了电脑：“好了。”

“洗澡？”Jason问道，替Tim摘下鼻梁上的眼镜。

Tim眨了眨酸涩的双眼，“不。” 

Jason藏好满腹笑意，“不怕肚子疼？”故意在此时侧身把眼镜放回床头，假装没看见Tim危险地眯起了眼睛瞪了过来。

Jason回过身的时候被粗暴地塞了一脸沾满体液的被单，Tim一把将他推倒在床上，隔着被子狠狠地揍了他几拳。Jason终於忍不住放声大笑。Tim哼了一声，踱着气愤的脚步走远了。

Jason把棉被从脸上拿开，朝浴室大声喊叫：“需要我帮忙吗？”

“滚开！”

——这才是他们。

 

Fin.


End file.
